After Her
by Hobbits Angel
Summary: The world is celebrating -Voldemort has been defeated by Harry Potter. Yet he doesn't feel victory or proud he's acheived what he wanted. He lost the one he loved...very angsty! R&R please! it'll cheer me up...


After Her.

Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me. Practically everything else belongs to JK Rowling

A/n. Feeling angsty. But, I got the idea of the plot of CrystalHorse72's, story…I don't know the title – write it down tonight. Except the characters are different. Plus I feel like writing about depression. Because of certain people in my life. 

I'm beyond caring. Maybe in a few months I'd become someone happier, but I'd seen far too much hurt and death to last a lifetime. Even longer. I'd lost some of the people who were closer to me than life itself. And the murderer hadn't even looked ashamed, more power hungry and triumphant. Not even a spasm of pity or shock crossed his face; he'd just laughed. That cruel, heartless laugh that curdled people's hearts in terror. If he weren't already destroyed, I'd have killed him again. He'd caused me so much hurt, but at the same time I'd learnt who my true friends were. 

I'll never forgive him – dead or alive. And I'll never forgive myself. I let her come, I allowed her to follow me to her death. The death I could never seek enough revenge on her murdered. He'd killed, without mercy, the girl I loved. 

~*~

"I'm coming with you," she said suddenly, looking up from the book she was supposedly reading.

"Coming with me where?"  
  
She looked at me, a long searching glance. "You already know, Harry. I'm coming with you."   
  
"You're not," I protested instantly. "It's far too dangerous Ginny, I can't risk your life as well as mine."   
  
"I'm coming Harry," she said stonily. "Even if you charm me to stay still here until you're back, I'll find a way and follow you, even if I have to climb over many mountains or crawl in blood – I'm coming."   
  
"You're not-"   
  
"I am, and you already know that," she said stubbornly. "And you also know why." She abandoned the book, and let it rest on the table and looked at me, her eyes searching my face. "We've been together for two years, and we've been through a lot together. I can't let you do this alone; it's just not right. I couldn't care if I die, as long as I'm with you. It's the truth Harry, and you may think you've got to be alone, but He'll probably have others. Either that or he'll have devised some cunning, dirty plan and you'll get trapped in it. I love you Harry," satisfied she'd won me over, she leaned across and pressed her lips against mine and then she fell asleep her arms around me, making me feel protected for one of the few times in my life. Her last sleep ever, before she died.

~*~ 

I could sense her watching me, her eyes constantly on me and the passage ahead. 

"Careful," she whispered, as a large spider web appeared from nowhere. "We're almost there, I know it."   
  
The passage opened into a large, hollow cave filled with an eerie light that was being caused by no other than the Dark Lord Voldemort. I can never clearly recall what he told me, what he said, but I can remember enough to know he hit my heart & made me filled with an anger so great, I almost used my strength up trying to kill him then. The only thing stopping me was her. She had her soft hand on my shoulder, enough pressure telling me to ignore him. With her behind me, I could ignore him and focus on what I had to do and had no idea of how to do it clearly. 

Although he was partially alone in the chamber, the light was shining enough to show me he had a few Death Eaters hidden in the shadows as well as a few surrounding him, all grinning evilly at me. Thinking I would die, only their Master was strong enough, and I was only a weak, worthless boy who'd been saved by luck the past few years from death. However, this time, they were convinced I wouldn't be able to go back and tell the tale, only they could. And Ginny…my heart clenched to think of what they would do to her if I didn't succeed. It filled me with a grim determination, determination to kill Him, to show them I could defeat evil and save Ginny. For her I'd continue fighting if I had no strength or hope left. 

He flew some insulting Muggle-lover comments her way, and all she did was jut her chin out grimly, shaking her defiant red hair back and show blazing anger in her eyes, which satisfied him. 

He was more interested in killing me. He almost did, as Ginny and the other Death Eaters stood to the side as we duelled alone. I had nothing but my wand this time, and although I was filled with loathing at the sight of him, he knew far more powerful and darker spells than me, which I discovered to my pain. He wasn't afraid to use the Forbidden Curses on me, and more than once I writhed on the ground with pain and he stood above me, grinning evilly, determined he'd win.

How wrong he was. Once again, history repeated itself as Fawkes and the sword flew towards me again. I was weak at this point, but I'd made Him suffer which brought me inner satisfaction. He deserved to suffer for all the victims and their families he'd brought death to. He was still stronger though; stronger than I was but eventually I managed to drive the sword through his cold blooded body. He sank to the ground in pain, red blood seeping from his robes, dripping to the floor. 

His Death Eaters around him were more than shocked, they watched hopelessly as their Master's life ebbed away. 

Maybe he could on my face victory, or maybe he wanted to deprive me of happiness, but with a huge effort he raised his wand in his hand. I had mine out ready, thinking he was about to kill me, so neither of us won, but my side won over his. 

He didn't aim for me though. He turned his wand towards Ginny, who suddenly became visible and dodging quickly as he cried "avada kedrava!" (sp?) at her and the famous blinding green light flashed from his wand.

Her slim, frail body was busy dodging the deathly green flash from his wand. He had to utter the curse five times, his life draining as she expertly skipped the flash. I could only watch in horror, being too drained to move fast enough to attempt and save her.

But the sixth time she didn't move out the way fast enough. The green light hit her body full on and shone all over her, her red hair, her whole body elumiated. The look of pain on her face, but in the few seconds before she died, her eyes turned to me and the emotion in them meant more than any word she could utter. Love. 

The blinding light vanished as swiftly as it had come, and her body crumpled to the ground. Not that I saw him die, I only had eyes for her lifeless body lying on the floor. I was beyond fury. A look of loathing running strongly through my body as I glanced at Voldemort. His face was in pain, but a leering smirk was on his face, satisfaction as he heard my agonised screams. He must have died in satisfaction, knowing he'd just killed me by using my heart. 

He fell to the ground, and I finally was able to move – shock had made me defenceless as well as not moving. The Death Eaters didn't bother with me, they fled, knowing soon they would be locked in Azkaban, others seeing the grief and fury in my eyes, ranked me as dangerous. 

A few strands of her red hair were streaked across her face, a light sweat, her eyes wide open and unmoving, her lips slightly open. She'd died…another agonised scream left my lips, and tears started streaking down my face. 

My heart had just been broken. I didn't care, as I was victorious, something I'd wanted for years, he'd killed Ginny – the girl I loved. 

A few months later and I'm still wrecked with grief. The war had been long, long enough for me to see a few of my Hogwarts professors crumple to the ground, along with Lupin. Something I'd never wanted to see. 

Maybe in a few months, I'll become happier, try and get on with my life. Just now, it seems impossible. Without Ginny, life seems pointless. I can't die, I don't want to kill myself but she put so much light and joy into my life and He removed it. I always am thankful for that Ron & Hermione survived, but they still have each other. 

Ginny died. My heart is broken & I doubt I'll ever stop missing her. 

IThe light of my life…/I

A/n. Wow. One of the first times I've written angst & I like the way it turned out. I left out dialogue with Voldemort, and details of the duel because, simply, I can't write like that, I can't write "evil 'I hate you' speeches and I can't plan duels. Which is rubbish. But I liked it, and did you…? Big hint to review here! It'll cheer me up if you do so please review. 


End file.
